Air curtains are well known in the art which is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,006, 3,327,935 and 3,362,469. It should be noted the prior art air curtain devices are subject to many disadvantages, some of which are shipping limitations as to weight and size, stock requirements needed to house large sizes for accommodation of different and large sized building openings, and lack of installation considerations regarding air flow and electrical wiring.